The New Expedition
by The Oldblood
Summary: The Diary of a Prince sent to Northen Valmorgen to start a new colony. My first story. R


_Entry Day one. KA: 1254__th day__ of the 12__th__ year of his lord ships rule._

I Stood on the Ramparts of Palace. I Am Prince Valdmew. Sent by my father to set up a Colony in the far northern reaches of Valmorgen. The Trek to the destination was harsh on man and animal. Constant attacks have left my numbers of peasants low and morale even lower. When we arrived at the desired location my peasants set to work. Within days the Scaffolding for the palace was up and the stone being set into place. That was a week ago. Now the palace (More a Stone fortress) is home to all the Peasants and a few Specialists. We recently named it Fortress Spider killer. After the Villagers were over whelmed at the defense of the main gate from seven giant spiders by a few villagers and myself.

I sit on a chair on the hugest point of the walls as I watch the sunset. Peasants are busily at work brining up the scaffolding for the first guard tower.

_Entry: Day Seven. KA: 1261__st__ day of the 12__th__ year of his lordships rule._

The Guard tower was assembled before schedule and was in good timing. With the training of proper guards complete the villagers morale increased. If only slightly it was still an improvement.

Ive assigned a few builders to start Building an inn and a Market. I hope that these small buildings will increase the Morale and hopefully draw some Heroes into (or out of) Our midst's

_Entry: Day twelve. KA: 1266__th__ day of the 12__th__ year of his lordships rule._

My Prayers were answered! A Ranger Appeared on the distance. He came into the town In the Early morning. He revived at the Rowdy Neighbor (The Inn) And I Met with him earlier today.

He was called Vandon Outlander. He Was an Adept Ranger straight out of Novice hood and had been wandering around Valmorgen Looking for a Place to settle in for a while. I talked for him for a while and I hope that he stays, as not all of my news was good.

Early in the morning a Varg killed a Villager. This is the first we have seen of these creatures in the colony. But everyone knows that they will come again and some of our guards our refusing to leave their homes.

_Entry: Day Seventeen. KA: 1271st day of the 12__th__ year of his lordships rule_

Vandon Decided to stay. He picked and set up the sight that will start to be the new rangers Guild. HE asked that any young boys and girls that could shoot a bow to be sent to the guild sight. He reported to me that evening to say that the children of the village seem promising.

Two Vargs returned earlier this morning. They barreled down at the tax collector. The Fiendish wolves got within a foot. Then a long shafted green arrow slammed the largest one side. The other getting pushed onto a protruding rock. Vandon had told the tax collector that he was safe. Apparntly it was a sight to see

Although I only got the story second hand.

Vandon had the peoples support now and the people now had a hero to look up to for help.

_Entry. Day 22._

A villager come to me a few days ago and said that he had reasonable knowledge of blacksmithing. I asked him if he had done any work that I could look at.

He Replied with

" _Aye your highness. I made the nails for the structures in the markets and repaired the horses Shoes you Highness."_

Within three days we had a ramshackle blacksmith set up. With this now open ability to access metal tools. I picked a location for out new warriors guild.

Vandon has taken a Novice from one of the boys from the Village Called Eldor. Now the two are the only residence of the Guild. Although Morale amongst the village has greatly increased.

Entry. Day 27 

Our first warrior finished basic training today. Although Mister Silveredge s a new warrior he volunteered to help train any would be warriors.

Some Peasants have started building their own homes out side of the palace. Although it is only a small amount of them it has freed up the palace grounds considerably.

Vandon Came too me around an Hour ago with Eldor and with news. He said that the Pair managed to find the Lair of the Vargs that have been raiding us. But the Lair is also home to two huge hell bears. Hell bears were not to be trifled with. Larger than your normal bear. Groups of three of these have destroyed out posts. I still ponder what to do on this situaton.


End file.
